nuclear_thronefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
肌肉（Steroids）
Steroids is the only character that has the ability to shoot both of his weapons at the same time. Steroids shoots inaccurately but starts with more ammo than other characters and all weapons used by him are fully automatic. Features : Steroids starts with with a Revolver in both primary and secondary weapon slots and 160 bullets instead of 96. If Steroids starts with a Golden Weapon in his primary weapon slot, he will have some ammo for it and 64 bullets for the Revolver in his secondary weapon slot. He can't start with two Golden Weapons. : Steroids has less accuracy. With weapons that shoot multiple projectiles in a spread, the spread will be wider. :In addition all weapons used by Steroids are fully automatic, including melee weapons. Holding down the fire button will fire/swing the weapons constantly as they reload automatically. Special : Steroids dual wields his weapons, allowing him to shoot and reload two weapons at the same time. The button used to activate special abilities is used to fire his secondary weapon. Throne Butt :Firing with your primary weapon may add a small amount of ammo for your secondary weapon and vice versa. The chance and amount of ammo you receive depend on what type of weapons you have. Mainly how much ammo they use per shot and how much ammo they receive from Mini Ammo Chests. This is more likely to occur when both weapons are being fired at once. This mutation doesn't work if you have at least one melee weapon that doesn't use ammo. :The amount of ammo you can receive per shot is equal to a half of a Mini Ammo Chest pickup. Bullet weapons would get +16 ammo, shell weapons would get +4 ammo etc. The amount gets rounded up for bolt weapons. :The chance per shot to receive ammo for the other weapon (the one you are not firing at the moment) equals: *(Ammo used per shot/Mini Ammo Chest size for the weapon you are firing)*1/2 :Let's say you have a Machinegun (ammo used = 1, ammo drop size = 32) and your other weapon is a Double Shotgun (ammo used = 2, ammo drop size = 8) then: *If you fire the Machinegun it would be: 1/32*1/2 = 1/64 = 1.56% chance to get 4 shells per Machinegun shot. *If you fire the Double Shotgun it would be: 2/8*1/2 = 1/8 = 12.5% chance to get 16 bullets per Double Shotgun shot. :If you are firing both weapons at the same time, the multiplier changes from 1/2 to 2/3 and the chance to get ammo rises: *(Ammo used per shot/Mini Ammo Chest size for the weapon you are firing)*2/3 :Following the example, it would be: *If you fire the Machinegun it would be: 1/32*2/3 = 1/48 = 2.08% chance to get 4 shells per Machinegun shot. *If you fire the Double Shotgun it would be: 2/8*2/3 = 1/6 = 16.67% chance to get 16 bullets per Double Shotgun shot. Ultra Mutations Gameplay : Steroids excels at taking on large groups of enemies at once and relying on sheer firepower to finish engagements before enemies can react. His Throne Butt is a crucial upgrade, as it gives you the ammo conservation to make this a viable tactic. A great tactic, especially for the Sewers levels, is to take a melee weapon in the off hand, allowing you to quickly reflect projectiles and deal with melee enemies, giving Steroids a great amount of survivability, as well as off setting his increased ammo consumption due to the accuracy loss. Steroids' lower accuracy affects all spread-related weapons, from Super Crossbows and Shovels to Triple Machineguns and Laser Miniguns. : Useful mutations: * Throne Butt - reduces overall ammo consumption by regenerating ammo for your other weapon * Rabbit Paw - even more ammo drops. * Back Muscle - provides higher max ammo which lets you auto fire for longer. * Eagle Eyes - nullifies Steroids' passive accuracy loss. * Recycle Gland - when combined with Throne Butt and two wielded bullet weapons gives you nearly unlimited bullet ammo. * Bolt Marrow - Mitigates the low accuracy when using a bolt weapon. * Euphoria - to make reflecting projectiles easier if you have a secondary melee weapon. * Open Mind - since Steroids is mostly based around dual-wielding and both his Ultra Mutations involve chests, an additional weapon chest or ammo chest gives the player more variety of weapons and extra ammo for them. *Long Arms - good for a melee and ranged weapon combo. Increases the range at which you can reflect projectiles and deal melee damage while firing your other weapon. Note that Throne Butt and Long Arms should not be picked in the same run if you have a melee weapon that doesn't use ammo. Unlock method :Steroids is unlocked by reaching the Labs area. Trivia *''"Steroids is very, very smart."'' - Rami. *Steroids used to be a scientist, however it is not known what sort of degree he has. He knew the apocalypse was coming, so he pumped himself with steroids in preparation. *The blue book Steroids is reading can also be seen in the Labs area. *Steroids' Throne Butt mutation used to make all weapons automatic and gain 20% chance of not consuming ammo. His Throne Butt was changed in update #50 and the ability to use all weapons as they were automatic was added to his passive. *When in his B-Skin, Steroids has a tan and wears his workout outfit. *His B-Skin was changed in update #89.